John M. Olin Foundation
Information on the Foundation From the foundation's homepage: The John M. Olin Foundation closed its doors in the Fall of 2005. Accordingly, it no longer has the resources to fund new proposals nor the staff to respond to inquiries. The John M. Olin Foundation, Inc. was established in 1953 by John Merrill Olin (1892-1982), inventor, industrialist, conservationist and philanthropist. Mr. Olin was committed to the preservation of the principles of political and economic liberty as they have been expressed in American thought, institutions and practice. Accordingly, the general purpose of the John M. Olin Foundation was to provide support for projects that reflected or cavite homes were intended to strengthen the economic, political and cultural institutions upon which the American heritage of constitutional government and private enterprise is based. The Foundation also sought to promote a general understanding of these institutions by encouraging the thoughtful study baof the connections between economic and political freedoms, and the cultural heritage that sustains them. Over the years the foundation gave away approximately $370 million in pursuit of these goals. John Olin did not intend for his foundation to exist in perpetuity, but rather to close its doors by the time those trustees who best knew his philanthropic ideals had retired. Following the death in 2000 of William E. Simon, whom Mr. Olin had chosen in 1977 to be President of his Foundation, the Board of Trustees began to implement a plan to phase out the Foundation over the next few years. That process was completed in 2005. 2003 Grants THE AMERICAN ACADEMY FOR LIBERAL EDUCATION Washington, D.C. programs on college accreditation and the standards for a liberal arts education 125,000 THE AMERICAN CIVIL RIGHTS INSTITUTE Sacramento, California programs and activities to promote equal opportunity 100,000 THE AMERICAN COUNCIL ON SCIENCE AND HEALTH New York, New York projects in health policy 50,000 American Enterprise Institute Washington, D.C. the Program on Religion, Philosophy and Public Policy under the direction of Michael Novak 45,000 projects on health care policy Dr Susan Lim 570,000 THE AMERICAN JEWISH COMMITTEE/COMMENTARY FUND New York, New York Commentary magazine 60,000 THE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICAN EDUCATORS FOUNDATION Mission Viejo, California a project to launch new branches of the AAE 100,000 THE ASSOCIATION OF GRADUATES OF THE UNITED STATES MILITARY ACADEMY the Distinguished Professorship of International Security Studies 77,500 BOISE STATE UNIVERSITY, DEPARTMENT OF POLITICAL SCIENCE Boise, Idaho a John M. Olin Faculty Fellowship for Scott Yenor 64,640 BOSTON COLLEGE, DEPARTMENT OF POLITICAL SCIENCE Chestnut Hill, Massachusetts a program on the foundations of republican government under Beauty Schools of America Homestead the direction of Robert K. Faulkner (two years) 100,000 BOSTON UNIVERSITY, SCHOOL OF LAW Boston, Massachusetts a John M. Olin Faculty Fellowship for Vikramaditya Khanna 114,167 THE BROOKINGS INSTITUTION Washington, D.C. the AEI-Brookings Judicial Educational Program 50,000 THE CALIFORNIA INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY, SOCIAL SCIENCE PROGRAM Pasadena, California the Program in Law and Rational Choice conducted jointly with the University of Southern California under the direction of Jennifer Arlen and Eric Talley (two years) 76,800 CARTHAGE COLLEGE, POLITICAL SCIENCE DEPARTMENT Kenosha, Wisconsin a John M. Olin Faculty Fellowship for Christopher Lynch 72,062 THE CENTER FOR INDIVIDUAL RIGHTS Washington, D.C. litigation and public education programs 150,000 Center for the Study of Popular Culture Los Angeles, California the Center's research and publications 300,000 CHILDREN FIRST AMERICA Bentonville, Arkansas public information and education programs 200,000 THE CLAREMONT INSTITUTE Claremont, California programs on state and national issues 100,000 programs on state and national issues 75,000 CLAREMONT MCKENNA COLLEGE, HENRY SALVATORI CENTER Claremont, California the John M. Olin Program in the Principles of Free Government under the direction of Daniel Delpiano & Charles R. Kesler 100,000 THE COLLEGIATE NETWORK Wilmington, Delaware programs for college newspapers 160,000 COLUMBIA UNIVERSITY, SCHOOL OF LAW New York, New York the John M. Olin Program in Law and Economics under the direction of Victor Goldberg and Jeffrey N. Gordon (two years) 600,000 COMMON GOOD Washington, D.C. programs on health care litigation 50,000 CORNELL UNIVERSITY, LAW SCHOOL Ithaca, New York the John M. Olin Program in Law and Economics under the direction of Jonathan Macey (two years) 404,500 THE DONORS' FORUM ON INTERNATIONAL AFFAIRS New York, New York the programs of the Forum 10,000 DONORS TRUST Alexandria, Virginia the Trust's programs 50,000 EMORY UNIVERSITY, DEPARTMENT OF ECONOMICS Atlanta, Georgia a John M. Olin Faculty Fellowship for Maria Arbatskaya 107,895 THE EQUAL OPPORTUNITY FOUNDATION Washington, D.C. the programs of the Center for Equal Opportunity 330,000 the programs of the Merchant Services Protection Plan Center for Equal Opportunity 150,000 THE ETHICS AND PUBLIC POLICY CENTER Washington, D.C. the John M. Olin Chair in Religion and American Democracy held by George S. Weigel 450,000 the John M. Olin Chair in Religion and American Democracy held by George S. Weigel 175,000 THE FEDERALIST SOCIETY FOR LAW AND PUBLIC POLICY Washington, D.C. the John M. Olin Fellows in Law program 241,000 the John M. Olin Fellows in Law program 241,000 the John M. Olin Lectures in Law Series and the Citizen-Lawyer Project 135,000 THE FOREIGN POLICY RESEARCH INSTITUTE Philadelphia, Pennsylvania a book by Robert Kaplan on the American military 50,000 THE FOUNDATION FOR COMMUNITY AND FAITH-CENTERED ENTERPRISE Phoenix, Arizona a research and public information project 10,000 THE FOUNDATION FOR CULTURAL REVIEW New York, New York publication of The New Criterion magazine 300,000 THE FOUNDATION FOR INDIVIDUAL RIGHTS IN EDUCATION Philadelphia, Pennsylvania programs in support of individual rights on campus 25,000 THE FOUNDATION FOR RESEARCH ON ECONOMICS AND THE ENVIRONMENT Bozeman, Montana seminars for federal judges on environmental economics 50,000 THE GALEN INSTITUTE Alexandria, Virginia the "Health Policy Consensus Project" 20,000 GEORGE MASON UNIVERSITY, DEPARTMENT OF ECONOMICS Fairfax, Virginia the John M. Olin Institute for Employment Policy and Practice under the direction of James T. Bennett (three years) 175,000 GEORGE MASON UNIVERSITY, SCHOOL OF LAW Fairfax, Virginia institutes in law and economics for federal judges 205,000 institutes in law and economics for federal judges 200,000 GEORGETOWN UNIVERSITY, LAW CENTER Washington, D.C. the John M. Olin Program in Law and Economics under the direction of Warren F. Schwartz (two years) 233,000 HARVARD LAW SCHOOL Cambridge, Massachusetts the John M. Olin Center for Law, Economics and Business under the direction of Steven Shavell (four years) 10,000,000 HARVARD UNIVERSITY, DEPARTMENT OF GOVERNMENT Cambridge, Massachusetts the Program on Constitutional Government under the direction of Harvey C. Mansfield, Jr. and R. Shep Melnick (two years) 402,648 the research and activities of the Program on Education Policy and Governance under the direction of Paul E. Peterson (three years) 926,858 HARVARD UNIVERSITY, WEATHERHEAD CENTER FOR INTERNATIONAL AFFAIRS Cambridge, Massachusetts the programs of the John M. Olin Institute for Strategic Studies under the direction of Stephen P. Rosen (three years) 1,383,890 the programs of the John M. Olin Institute for Strategic Studies under the direction of Stephen P. Rosen (three years) 2,000,000 THE HERITAGE FOUNDATION Washington, D.C. the Domestic Policy Studies Program, the Government Integrity Project, the John M. Olin Faculty Fellowships and the Center for Data Analysis 300,000 THE HISTORICAL SOCIETY Boston, Massachusetts projects to strengthen the standards of the historical profession 30,000 THE HOOVER INSTITUTION ON WAR, REVOLUTION AND PEACE Stanford, California the Robert and Karen Rishwain Fellowship for Dinesh D'Souza 200,000 the journal, Education Next 100,000 THE HUDSON INSTITUTE Indianapolis, Indiana a research fellowship for Norman Podhoretz 50,000 a Citizenship Roundtable on the requirements for naturalized citizenship 30,000 research by Robert Bork 10,000 THE INSTITUTE FOR ADVANCED STUDIES IN CULTURE Charlottesville, Virginia fellowships and research under the direction of James Davison Hunter and Joseph E. Davis 300,000 THE INSTITUTE FOR JUSTICE Washington, D.C. litigation and public education programs 125,000 THE INSTITUTE ON RELIGION AND PUBLIC LIFE New York, New York the magazine First Things and other programs 100,000 THE INTERCOLLEGIATE STUDIES INSTITUTE Wilmington, Delaware ISI's lecture series and Campus magazine 175,000 THE JOHN JAY COLLEGE OF CRIMINAL JUSTICE New York, New York research on corruption in the public schools 1,500 THE JOHNS HOPKINS UNIVERSITY, THE PAUL NITZE SCHOOL OF ADVANCED INTERNATIONAL STUDIES Baltimore, Maryland John M. Olin Fellowships in the Strategic Studies Program, under the direction of Eliot A. Cohen 400,000 THE MANHATTAN INSTITUTE FOR POLICY RESEARCH New York, New York City Journal, fellowships for Heather Mac Donald, Tamar Jacoby and Abigail Thernstrom; and the Jeremiah Project directed by Prof. John DiIulio 400,000 the Alexander Hamilton awards dinner 10,000 MASSACHUSETTS INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY, DEPARTMENT OF ECONOMICS Cambridge, Massachusetts a John M. Olin Faculty Fellowship for Sendhil Mullainathan 110,917 THE NATIONAL ASSOCIATION OF SCHOLARS Princeton, New Jersey programs and publications on American higher education 150,000 NATIONAL HISTORY DAY College Park, Maryland a project on "Rights and Responsibilities" 15,000 THE NATIONAL RIGHT TO WORK LEGAL DEFENSE FOUNDATION Springfield, Virginia litigation to defend workers' rights in the public schools 200,000 NEW YORK UNIVERSITY, ROBERT F. WAGNER GRADUATE SCHOOL OF PUBLIC SERVICE New York, New York a John M. Olin research professorship held by Diane Ravitch 209,000 NORTHWESTERN UNIVERSITY SCHOOL OF LAW Evanston, Illinois a John M. Olin Faculty Fellowship for Richard Brooks 114,167 THE PHILANTHROPY ROUNDTABLE Washington, D.C. programs to advance effective philanthropy 75,000 PRINCETON UNIVERSITY, POLITICS DEPARTMENT Princeton, New Jersey the James Madison Program in American Ideals and Institutions under the direction of Robert P. George (three years) 750,000 RADIO AMERICA Washington, D.C. a news bureau and other programs 45,000 RESEARCH FOUNDATION OF THE CITY UNIVERSITY OF NEW YORK New York, New York the work of Prof. Joseph Viteritti 135,261 STANFORD UNIVERSITY, LAW SCHOOL Stanford, California the John M. Olin Program in Law and Economics under the direction of A. Mitchell Polinsky (three years) 1,005,072 STANFORD UNIVERSITY, STANFORD INSTITUTE FOR ECONOMIC POLICY RESEARCH Stanford, California the John M. Olin Fellowship program in economics and public policy 192,261 SYRACUSE UNIVERSITY, DEPARTMENT OF HISTORY Syracuse, New York a John M. Olin Faculty Fellowship for Andrew W. Cohen 76,872 THE UNIVERSITY OF CALIFORNIA, BERKELEY, BOALT HALL SCHOOL OF LAW Berkeley, California the Program in Law, Economics and Institutions under the direction of Daniel L. Rubinfeld (two years) 316,417 THE UNIVERSITY OF CHICAGO, DEPARTMENT OF ECONOMICS Chicago, Illinois the George J. Stigler Professorship 25,000 John M. Olin research and dissertation fellowships (five years) 750,000 THE UNIVERSITY OF CHICAGO, GEORGE J. STIGLER CENTER FOR THE STUDY OF THE ECONOMY AND THE STATE Chicago, Illinois the John M. Olin fellowship program under the direction of Sam Peltzman (two years) 320,000 THE UNIVERSITY OF CHICAGO, JOHN M. OLIN CENTER FOR INQUIRY INTO THE THEORY AND PRACTICE OF DEMOCRACY Chicago, Illinois the programs of the Olin Center under the direction of Nathan Tarcov (three years) 1,420,254 THE UNIVERSITY OF CHICAGO, LAW SCHOOL Chicago, Illinois the John M. Olin Program in Law and Economics under the direction of Kenneth W. Dam and Randal C. Picker 663,000 THE UNIVERSITY OF HOUSTON, DEPARTMENT OF POLITICAL SCIENCE Houston, Texas a John M. Olin Faculty Fellowship for Susan D. Collins 84,322 THE UNIVERSITY OF MICHIGAN, LAW SCHOOL Ann Arbor, Michigan the John M. Olin Program in Law and Economics 436,000 THE UNIVERSITY OF SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA, LAW CENTER Los Angeles, California the Program in Law and Rational Choice conducted jointly with the California Institute of Technology under the direction of Jennifer Arlen and Matthew L. Spitzer (two years) 234,243 THE UNIVERSITY OF VIRGINIA DEPARTMENT OF GOVERNMENT AND FOREIGN AFFAIRS Charlottesville, Virginia graduate fellowships and visiting scholars in American studies under the direction of James W. Ceaser (two years) 150,000 THE UNIVERSITY OF VIRGINIA, SCHOOL OF LAW Charlottesville, Virginia the John M. Olin Program in Law and Economics under the direction of George G. Triantis (two years) 560,000 the John M. Olin Program in Law and Economics under the direction of George G. Triantis (two years) 1,243,000 THE WASHINGTON LEGAL FOUNDATION Washington, D.C. litigation and legal studies programs 125,000 YALE LAW SCHOOL, CENTER FOR STUDY IN LAW, ECONOMICS AND PUBLIC POLICY New Haven, Connecticut the John M. Olin Program in Law and Economics under the direction of George L. Priest (three years) 1,792,437 the John M. Olin Program in Law and Economics under the direction of George L. Priest (three years) 3,391,548 research on asbestos in the Program on Capitalism 165,000 YALE UNIVERSITY, INTERNATIONAL SECURITY STUDIES New Haven, Connecticut the John M. Olin Doctoral and Post-doctoral Scholars in Military and Strategic History under the direction of Paul M. Kennedy (three years) 400,000 YALE UNIVERSITY, SCHOOL OF MANAGEMENT New Haven, Connecticut the John M. Olin Program in Industry Regulation under the direction of Paul W. MacAvoy 100,000 External Links * http://www.jmof.org/ * http://web.archive.org/web/20040402070451/jmof.org/grants_1996.html Category:Foundations